


To make you feel, my love

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: “I’ve become rather good at that, haven’t I?”...Alec makes Magnus feel.Short slightly nsfw addition to the inofficial series of 'words and sensuality for the deprived and longing' ;P





	To make you feel, my love

_“I’ve become rather good at that, haven’t I?”_

* * *

There’s backs of fingernails, barely grazing over inner thighs and hips; a palm caressing comfort into skin.

While he is splayed out on Alec’s lap, legs hooked around a shoulder or leaned against a side, there’s this relentless shiver along Magnus’ limbs, always and ever so lightly and delightedly shaking. ( As if to echoes of earlier whispers: “I know what makes it so good. I want to do it to you.” )

A blunt press of the pad of Alec’ thumb, leaving warmth and a tingle, then coming back.

A delicate rhythm of long gentle fingers, crooked and lingering, wet and waiting; all touches and movements inconsistent, maddeningly and willfully so.

It’s not a fast and steep ascend into golden heat.

Instead, it’s an unrushed, slow-pulsing plateau, it's drifting bliss and heightened senses:

It leaves Magnus half-hard, liquid-spined and boneless.

 

_„I’ve become rather good at that, haven’t I?”_

_"You have always been… so good.”_

_“I have become good at YOU.”_

_A smiling kiss against Magnus’ thigh; a reverent statement._

 

_And the answer is a smile, just as sure and soft and breathless:_

_"Yes._

_Yes, uncontestedly so.”_

 

There's all this.

And at the point it seems to get too much (never enough):

There's the taut bow of his body. And Alexander.

And then release.

 

It was foolish to deny, to let himself forget he hadn’t always been, wouldn’t always be hungry for this.

This kind of touch.

 

His touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something again. It's short, and a bit experimental, but I always love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
